


Overdose

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, CPR, Drug Use, Drugged Without Consent, First Aid, Flash Thompson Redemption, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Panic, Protective Tony, Swearing, Whump, Worried Tony, Worry, dad tony, drug overdose, peter without powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Got a request for redeemable Flash Thompson so here we go, with the added bonus of Peter being drugged because I'm evil





	Overdose

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING Do not read this if it is going to make you uncomfortable. Peter is unknowingly drugged and overdoses because of it, it can be a sensitive topic for some so if it makes you uncomfortable don't read it. Be safe.

“Do you think you can stay out of trouble until your powers come back? You know what? Don’t answer that, because I know you can’t. I’m not going to that stupid conference, I’m not leaving you alone while you’re like this.”

Peter groaned into the phone, as he tried to decide what shirt to wear. “I’ll be fine! I lived for fourteen years without my powers, you know. Just because I accidentally played with some of Dr Strange’s stuff and got my powers taken away, doesn’t mean I’ve suddenly become stupid. I know how to be careful.”

Tony didn’t sound convinced, and Peter could practically see the way he’d be digging his fingers into his hair in distress. 

“He said he could get here in a few days to fix it, can’t you just stay home until then? I really don’t like the idea of you going to some party, you don’t know what could happen.”

Peter sighed and dropped the shirt he was holding, onto his bed, flopping down beside it. 

“Mr Stark, I love being Spider-Man, but I’m always Spiderman. I never get to just have fun without having to go save someone, or stop some robbery. I have a few days without any of that responsibility, and I want to make the most of it.”

There was a pause, and then Tony’s voice, low and suspicious. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that you can now get drunk, would it? Because you’re still very underage Peter. Very underage.”

Peter groaned loudly, annoyed and sounding like a petulant child. “Mr Stark! It’s one night! And Aunt May already said I could go!”

Tony wished he could tell the kid no, he wished he could convince him to stay home. “Fine. But I’ll be calling you, and you better pick up. And Peter, if you sound even the slightest bit drunk, I’ll be flying right back here and I swear to the god of thunder, I will ground your skinny ass for the rest of your schooling career. Do you understand?”

Peter sighed, annoyed that his plans had been ruined. “Yes, Mr Stark.”

He knew he was underage, but his powers meant his metabolism was too fast to allow him to get drunk, and this would be his only chance to experience it. But despite how badly he wanted to carry out his plan, he knew that Tony would keep his promise, so he went to the party and drank the soda provided, resigning himself to having fun while sober. 

He had meant the other stuff he’d said to Tony too; he never got to just be a kid anymore, there was always something that Spider-Man needed to do, and he loved helping people, but he’d like to be able to enjoy his school years too. 

So, when Flash said he was having a party, it seemed like the perfect opportunity for Peter to let loose and relax. Of course, Flash would probably end up making fun of him the whole time but he could ignore it like he always did. 

He had initially planned to get drunk since he wouldn’t be able to by the time he turned 21, because of his powers, but tony had got into his head. and the way May had told him to be careful when she dropped them off, the way she looked as if she didn’t want to let him go, made him feel guilty enough that he vowed not to touch any alcohol at all. 

“Yeah that’s fine by me, I never thought it was a good idea anyway.” Ned said, relieved, as they slipped into Flash’s crowded house. 

“Woah, I didn’t know Flash knew so many people. So you recognise anyone?” Ned stuck close to Peters side, clutching onto his shirt sleeve so that he wouldn’t get lost. Peter frowned as he looked around, and Ned was right; there were way too many people in the house, and a lot of them seemed too old to go to midtown tech. 

“He posted about the party on Facebook, I guess it got crashed. At least it’ll make it easier to avoid him, let’s just go get some drinks.” 

Peter had felt anxious at first, for leaving the city unprotected, but the party ended up being pretty fun, and he found himself relaxing. He stuck to his word of course, and only had the sodas and other non alcoholic drinks provided, and after an hour or two some guy bumped into him, grabbing onto his cup, with his palm on top of it, as if to steady himself. Which Peter thought was strange. 

“Sorry man, didn’t see you there. But hey, if you like that drink you should come see me and I’ll hook you up.” 

Peter frowned, suspicious, while Ned spoke, just as confused. “You’ll hook us up with more sprite?”

The guy winked and walked away, as Peter stared into his drink. It looked just as it had before. Ned laughed as he shoved his hand into a bowl of chips. “What a weird guy.” 

The encounter was suspicious enough that it got Peter a little worried, and he handed the cup to Ned. “Do you think he could have done something to it?

Ned frowned and sniffed it, before taking a few sips and shaking his head. “You’re just being paranoid. Not everyone is out to get you, Spider-Man.”

Peter nodded and sipped cautiously at his drink, shrugging his anxiety away when he found it tasted unchanged. “You’re right. He’s probably just drunk.”

Peter really should have listened to Tony and stayed home. Within a few minutes of finishing his drink, he was dizzy and couldn’t focus, feeling strange, as if he was dreaming rather than living in reality. 

His head was like a bowling ball and his thoughts kept slipping away like- was that a stain on the ceiling, or a shadow? It looked so weird.

Peter blinked, frowning, as something shook his shoulders. Was that Ned? His mouth was moving, but Peter wasn’t listening to much of what he was saying. 

“Are you okay? You look kind of spaced out?”

Ned grabbed his arm as he stumbled. “Woah! Peter I thought you said you weren’t going to drink any alcohol? You promised May to be careful.” 

Peter wobbled, swallowing thickly as he fought off sudden nausea. “I ...I didn’t… have anything.”

Ned frowned, putting his chips down at a nearby table and pulling Peters arm around his shoulders. “You don’t look too good, are you okay? Are you sure you didn’t drink anything?” 

Peter wasn’t really concentrating anymore, although it wasn’t for lack of trying. But Ned was getting worried because Peter was no longer answering him, only groaning and leaning heavily on his friends side as he burped and hiccuped.

“Okay buddy, I think you need to sit down for a bit, maybe throw up. Hold onto me.” 

Peters legs were wobbly and unsure, as Ned carried him up the stairs and into a bathroom, sitting the loopy teenager on the floor and closing the door. 

He didn’t know what to do, or what was wrong, but Peter was slumped against the cabinet, muttering things and pulling at his shirt. Not only that, but Ned was finding it hard to concentrate now too. 

But Peter was sagging to the floor, so Ned took his chin in his hand and did his best to think clearly.

“You’re really scaring me, dude. Just look at me for a minute.” 

Peters eyes were heavy, and grunted in annoyance as Ned pulled his hands away from his clothes, trying to look in his eyes. 

Peters pupils were way too big, and his gaze was unfocused, eyes rolling around like he couldn’t keep them steady. Ned frowned as Peters head fell back to thump against the cabinet, unable to hold it up anymore. 

Ned knelt and took Peters shoulder. “What’s wrong with you?” 

Peter didn’t hear the question, it came to his ears as disjointed syllables with no discernible meaning, and he grabbed desperately at the boy in front of him as he fell forward and began to throw up. 

Ned jumped back in shock, dodging the mess, before circling to Peters side and holding him up. 

“Oh my god! Okay, I got you. Flash will totally kill us if he finds out you puked in his bathroom, but it’ll be fine.” 

Peter couldn’t hold himself up anymore, and as soon as he’d finished vomiting, he slumped to Neds side and groaned softly, eyes closing. 

He looked awful, and Ned held him up as he tried to think of what to do. He didn’t even know what was wrong with him. “Peter, please stay awake, I don’t know what’s happening! Tell me what’s wrong!” 

A bang came at the door then, and Ned jumped as the door swung open, revealing Flash Thompson on the other side. “Hey! What are you doing in here? Oh my god, is that puke?!” 

Ned was very quickly heading towards a full freak out, because none of this was supposed to be happening, and Peter was the hero, and he hadn’t even been drinking anything but soda! 

“Something’s wrong with Peter, you have to help me!”

Flash’s face swept over the room, over the puddle of vomit, to land over Peters limp body and lax face. The anger faded, turning into disgust instead, as his nose scrunched up in his face. 

“He can’t hold his liquor, so what?” 

Ned shook his head, pulling Peter up against his chest and trying to shake him awake. Peters eyes rolled, and he let out a few agitated mumbles, but nothing else. 

“He didn’t drink anything! We only had sprite, and then he started slurring and falling over and I think something’s wrong with him!” 

Flashes expression melted from disgust into fear. He hesitated, before shaking his head to himself and kneeling beside the two boys. 

“Did anyone give you anything?”

Ned frowned. “What? I was sharing cheetos with Mark from English but-“

“No numbnuts, I mean drugs! Did he take anything?” 

Ned’s face screwed up, as he protested. “What? No! Peter would never do drugs, and I-” Ned’s mind was a little swirly, and talking was getting hard, as his hands began to feel like soggy mittens, uncoordinated and sloppy. But he did remember the strange encounter they’d had.

“The weird guy. Peter thought he put something in his drink. But it tasted fine.”

Flash rubbed a hand through his hair, as he looked at the two boys and began to panic. “Dammit! I knew I saw Kevin, that asshole. We have to get Peter some help.”

Ned didn’t catch most of what he said. “What?” 

Flash frowned, annoyed that Ned wasn’t listening, but whined when he saw Ned’s eyes were unfocused. “Did you drink it too?”

“Uhh...I think so. But just a little.”

Flash stood, and began pacing, while Peter groaned again in Ned’s hold. “Shit, this is bad. Kevin used to deal drugs around this neighborhood, and my Dad’s always telling me to stay away from him. I can’t believe he crashed my party, just to try and ‘expand his customer basis’ as he calls it. I can’t even call the cops, or an ambulance, because otherwise they’ll call my dad out of his meeting, and he cannot be disturbed. His work is really important, and he’ll kill me if I ruin his business trip.”

Flash looked back down at the boys, looking like he was about to cry, or have a panic attack. A thought flew into Ned’s head and he latched onto it. “I could call for help.”

Flash knelt beside Peter, brushing his hair back to see his pale face, as he shook his head at Ned. “It doesn’t matter who calls, you idiot, they’re still going to call my dad because this is his house.”

Ned shook his head, before realising it wasn’t a good idea when your head isn’t attached to your neck. Wait, was it?

“No, no, no. Other help. I’ll call Mr Stark, he always comes to save Peter.”

Flash let out an angry rumble. “Now is not the time to be making up stories! Would you stop with that? Everyone knows Peter doesn’t actually have an internship! We need to get Peter to a hospital or he’s going to die! Do you understand? He’s been drugged and he’s overdosing! IN MY BATHROOM!”

Ned flinched at the noise, and pulled Peter protectively to his chest. Flash watched them, realising what he’d done, and let out a breath. “I”m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m just...I’m really scared right now. We could get into a lot of trouble over this.”

He reached a hand out to Ned, waiting until the other boy allowed him to take his shoulder. Ned nodded. “We should call Mr Stark.”

Flash sighed again, getting ready to cry at their hopeless situation. “Ned, you can’t just-”

But the kid was already pulling Peters phone out of his pocket, while apologising softly to his friend. “Sorry, Peter. Sorry, I just need...I need it, but I’ll give it back, I promise.”

And then he was dialing, and Flash leaned in close to hear who answered. 

“Peter, if you’ve gotten yourself into some kind of trouble I’ll-”

“Mr Stark, it’s Ned. We need help. I think...I can’t concentrate.”

Flash tore the phone from Ned’s hand, listening to Tony yell from the other side. 

“Where’s Peter! What happened! I knew I shouldn’t have gone to this stupid meeting.”

Flash almost threw up into the already existing puke puddle. Gross. 

“Mr...Mr Stark?”

“Who is this? Where are Peter and Ned?”

Flash looked to where Ned was looking around the bathroom in confusion, as if he’d forgotten how he’d got there. “They’re here, in my house. I need some help, I think they were drugged.”

A sigh came from the phone, before a shout was heard directed away from it. “Cap get your ass in gear! We’re going home!”

When his voice came back, it was shaky and thin. “Is he okay? Is Peter all right? Put him on the phone, let me talk to him.”

Flash wasn’t sure if he could. Peter was still being pressed against Ned’s chest, as if Ned had forgotten he was there, and he didn’t look to be conscious anymore. 

“I think he passed out. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen, I promise. I didn’t even invite Kevin. But I think he put something in Peters drink, and now he’s going to OD and I don't know what to do.”

There was a shuffling on the phone, before Tony’s muffled voice was heard. “Jesus, Steve, he’s been drugged; he’s going to overdose. We have to get there.”

Then another voice, one Flash knew from all those stupid videos they’d seen in class, came through. “Kid, everything’s going to be okay. What’s your name?”

“F..Flash. Thompson. Sir.” 

The next thirty seconds were confusing and loud, too many noises and overlapping voices for Flash to make much sense of it.

“Tony, you fly the jet, I’ll talk to the kid. Peter will be fine.” 

“You fly the jet! I need to make sure he’s okay! Wait, did he say Flash?”

“Tony just-”

“He’s the kid that bullies him at school!”

Captain America’s voice was calm, and low, making Flash too scared to do anything but tell the truth. 

“Is that true? Do you bully Peter?”

Flash felt awful, his voice as small as he could make it. “Yes. But that’s not what I’m doing now, I just want to help Peter so that he doesn't die in my bathroom. I might not like him, but that doesn't mean I want him to die.”

Steve sighed. “Okay, tell me what's happening. I’m going to put you on speaker, so that Tony and I can both help. And, Friday, call a med team to Peters tracker location.”

Flash looked down at Peters wrist, as his watch started beeping and flashing. He tried to ignore all the weird stuff going on and just focus on the Captains first instruction. 

“Umm...I found Ned and Peter in the bathroom. Peter threw up, and then he passed out. Ned said he was falling over and acting weird, and now Ned is the one acting weird.”

Tony’s voice was hard. “Friday, give me Peters tracker vitals.” 

Flash didn’t know who Friday was, but listened as Cap spoke, his voice softer, more patient. “If Peters unconscious, you need to put him in the recovery position, on his side. Do you know how to do that?”

Flash put the phone on speaker, and placed it on the bench, as he leaned over Peter. 

“I think I remember.” He was scared, but if he didn’t act, Peter would die. So, he carefully pulled Peter from Ned’s grip, and lay him down on the floor, before rolling him into his side, and holding him there. “Okay, I moved him.”

“Good. Is Ned okay? Is he in danger too?”

 

Flash looked up at the other boy, who was blinking slowly and staring at his hands. “No, I think he’s just high. He said he didn’t have as much as Peter.”

 

Flash could hear Cap sigh in relief before Tony’s voice interrupted. 

“Thank god.”

“Peter’s heart rate is too high, but his breathing is laboured. We don’t have that much time.”

Cap began talking again, but Flash didn’t know if he could keep up with it all. There was still music blasting outside the bathroom door, and drunk people smacking against it and the walls as they danced past. 

“You said that he threw up, so I know it’s kind of gross, but I need you to check if his airway is clear.”

Flash tried to push down his growing panic, and leant down to Peters face, opening his mouth a little and placing a hand on front of it to feel the air coming out. 

His heart seemed to freeze in his chest. When had he stopped breathing?

“N...no. No, he’s not breathing! What do I do?!”

Steve’s voice was quick and panicked. “Turn him over and tilt his head back! You need to breath for him, Flash! Do it now!”

Flash’s hands shook with fear as he tried to do as he was told, rolling an unresponsive Peter, onto his back, and tilting his head up to open his mouth. “Oh god.” 

It was a situation he thought he’d never be in; pressing his mouth to Penis Parker’s. But he did; Flash tried to remember what they’d learnt in that boring first aid class where he’d made fun of the practice dummies the whole time. One breath, wait and watch Peters chest...it fell and didn’t rise again. 

“Dammit!” He tried again, as Tony shouted from the phone. “His heart rates dropping! We’re gonna lose him!”

Cap’s voice was loud in the small bathroom. “Start chest compressions!” 

Flash’s whole body seemed to shiver, as he laced his fingers over Peter's breastbone and pushed down, over and over; counting to ten before breathing another puff of air into Peter's mouth. 

His vision was beginning to blur with tears, as he looked down at Peters closed eyes. “Come on, man. Please don’t do this. Don’t make me kiss you for nothing.”

Finally, Peter’s chest rose and fell of his own accord; a weak, shaky breath dragged its way through Peters mouth, and he coughed.

Flash let out a small sob, as he turned Peter back on his side, being as gentle as he could. “Oh, thank god. Just breathe, dude. Just breathe.”

Tony and Cap sounded as relieved as he did. “Great job. You did really good, Flash. Just keep him on his side in case he throws up again. And keep an eye on his breathing.”

“Okay, just hurry up and get here, cause I really don’t want to have to do that again.”

He held the other boy tight, fingers trembling as he watched Peter heave in breath after blessed breath.

Peter flinched at Flashes touch, and tried to pull away, hands coming up to clumsily push him away as he mumbled. “Hmmmff...no...I don’t...want...that…”

“Peter? Can you hear me? Please don’t die on my floor, dude.”

Tony’s voice got louder, and more frantic at the sound of Peters voice. “Is that him? Peter?”

Flash pulled the phone off the bench and brought it close to Peters ear, one hand on the boys back so that he wouldn’t roll over, although he was trying to. 

“He’s here. He’s not awake, but he’s trying to talk. I can’t understand what he’s saying though.”

“Hmmff...nngg…don’t.” Peter’s hands came up to push against Flash again, as he frowned in agitation, and Flash put the phone down to hold the kids arms still. 

Tony’s voice was stressed, and worried, and Flash had never heard him sound anything but confident before. 

“Peter, I’m coming! I’m coming to get you, you’ll be okay, I promise. Just hold on, kid. I’m almost there.”

Noise seemed to explode downstairs, as people screamed and ran, their footsteps thundering through the house. “Someone called the cops!” “No, it’s just hospital dudes!”

Ned was getting restless, at the noise, but Flash sighed. “Thank god, the medics are here. Are they gonna call my dad?”

Tony didn’t sound as stressed as he had before. “No, they’re a team of mine. They already know Peter.” 

Steve spoke before Flash could be completely relieved. “If there are any other kids that have been drugged, we will need to call an ambulance and the police. I’m sorry about your Dad, but it's important we get people checked out, before anyone else overdoses.”

Flash watched Ned mumble things in the corner, and then looked down at Peter, who was barely coherent, struggling to breathe. He couldn’t let anyone else get hurt, even if he would get in trouble. 

His voice was quiet. “Okay, I’ll call them when I know Peters okay.”

Peter was still groaning, but he seemed like he was in pain now, and his body was twisting, and tensing as if he was about to throw up again. 

Ned mumbled something about scary noises, when the door flung open, as a team of medics poured into the small space. Flash felt suddenly protective of his classmate, wanting to protect him from the oncoming strangers; but they weren’t strangers to Peter apparently. 

“Peter? Can you hear me? What was given to him?”

Flash leaned back to give them room, as a stern looking woman began taking Peters vitals and flashing lights in his eyes as he flinched. 

“I don’t know. Is he going to be okay?”

She didn’t answer him, as voices came from the phone again. 

“We’re almost there. Give them space, kid.”

Flash nodded and left, watching silently, as the medics bent over Peter. They seemed to swarm over him, covering him so that Flash could barely see him. 

He may not have been Peters biggest fan, but he felt strangely protective of him now, and didn’t feel comfortable leaving him. Ned was still in the corner, crying as he watched Peter curled on the floor, so Flash decided to take care of him instead.  
He knelt next to him, and gently took his shaking hands, pulling him up from the floor, and into the hallway. “Come on, Ned. You don’t need to see that. He’ll be okay.”

A girl bumped into him, cursing as she spilled her drink, and Flash turned to her, recognising her from his math class. “Hey, someone's been giving out drugs, and now a guys overdosed. Can you make sure anyone acting weird stays, and everyone else leaves? I’m gonna call an ambulance.”

Her eyes went wide, as she peered into the bathroom. “Woah, uh, sure I can do that. I can call the ambulance too, you should take care of this guy.”

Flash looked to where she was nodding at Ned, who was staring at Peter, tears running down his face. 

Usually Flash would make fun of them both, but Peter couldn’t blame Ned at all because he felt like bursting into tears too. Peter looked awful. He was pale, eyes rolling and closing, as he struggled to pull in air, even with the help of the oxygen mask that had been strapped to him. 

The teenager had all but forgotten about the phone, he’d left on the bench, but it didn’t matter anymore. Tony and Cap had landed their small quinjet in the street and were racing through the house to the kids. 

Tony felt sick, the moment his eyes laid on Peter, but he lost his footing completely when Peter began to shake. 

His eyes rolled back into his head, as his body went stiff and rigid, fingers curling uncomfortably, unnaturally, and he seized. 

Tony’s knees threatened to give out, as Steve caught him and held him up with one arm, the other pulling Ned and Flash to his chest so they wouldn’t have to see. 

The medics did all they could, injecting things and calling out to one another. 

Although Flash could no longer see Peter, he could hear the thumps and smacks of his limbs hitting the ground, and the gurgle of his struggling breaths. He gladly pressed his face to Captain America’s shoulder, and held onto Ned, until it was over. 

“Bag him and get him on the board, we need to transport now.”

Tony leant on the wall as he watched the medics turn Peter, and place him on a backboard, and onto the stretcher. His eyes were closed and he looked…

He could hear Steve checking on Ned, but couldn’t tear his eyes away from Peter. 

When the medics wheeled Peter past him, it was all he could do not to reach out for the kid, instead focussing on what he could do for the other one. 

Steve was kneeling in front of Ned, gently wiping the tears off his cheeks and talking to him. “You feel okay? How much did you have?”

Ned sniffed, watching Peter be taken away, looking lifeless. “I only had a little bit. I thought it was just sprite. Is he going to be okay? Is this my fault?”

“Of course this isn’t your fault. You didn’t know. They’re going to do everything they can for Peter, and I really do think he’ll be okay. I know it’s scary, I’m sorry you had to see that. Do you want me to take you home?”

 

Tony wiped his own face, as he watched the kid try to focus. “No, I want to go with Peter.” 

Flash looked down the hall, his voice a mumble. It was a lot to take in, two Avengers at your house while kids were overdosing at your party. He felt completely out of his depth. 

“Ambulances are here. Mostly everyone's gone. I’ll tell the police about Kevin.”

Tony sucked in a breath, trying to regain his composure, as he took Flash’s shoulder. “I can give them a call, let them know it wasn’t on you. Thanks for helping Peter.”

Flash looked up at the man, eyes huge, as if he couldn't quite believe it was happening. “Sure, no problem.”

Tony was exhausted, the adrenaline of the whole ordeal, fading now that he could no longer see Peter. He turned to Cap and Ned. “We should get going, Ned needs to be checked out too.”

Steve nodded, and put an arm around the kids shoulders, sending a concerned glance to Flash. “You going to be okay, here? You can come if you like.”

Flash wanted to say yes, but he couldn’t just leave his house, could he?

Tony could see his hesitation, and patted his back, urging him forward. “I’ll have someone come down and handle this. You can come with us. You shouldn’t have to deal with all this on your own. There are plenty of other kids here, they can take statements from.”

Flash choked up a little, as he nodded. “Thank you, sir.” He didn’t want to be alone, or to handle it all by himself. 

Their departure was significantly less dramatic than their entrance, as Tony and Steve led the two kids to the quinjet, and silently buckled them in, to fly back to the tower, where the med team had already taken Peter. 

When they got there, Tony called a medic to check Ned over, and asked Friday for any updates on Peter. 

“The substance Peter and Ned were exposed to, has been identified as Ketamine. They are pumping Peter’s stomach of it as we speak. Master Leeds will be fine.” 

Flash sat quietly next to Ned’s bed in the infirmary, as Steve went to talk quietly with Tony. He tried not to eavesdrop but it was kind of hard not to. 

“We have to call May.”

Tony ran a hand through his hair, shaking slightly. “She’s going to lose it. She can’t see him like this.”

“We can’t not tell her. She needs to know that her nephew- her son- is in trouble.”

Tony fell into a chair, holding his head in his hands. “Ketamine is bad, Steve. He could...this isn’t low level drug stuff; it kills. I should have stopped him from going.”

Steve knelt, and Flash watched as he placed a comforting hand on the others knee. His voice was so soothing it was just about the nicest thing he’d ever heard in his life. 

“You can’t stop him from being a kid, and this isn’t something you could have predicted. You didn’t know this would happen. Anyway, it seems like you tried pretty hard to get him to stay home. This isn’t on you. Let's just focus on getting him better.”

Flash didn’t mean to say it out loud, he would blame it on the long night later, but it came out without him thinking about it. 

“Why do you care so much about him?”

Tony’s head snapped up, and his eyes flickered from the kid, to Steve, and back. “What?”

Flash shrank a little in his chair, embarrassed, but he did want to know. “I just...Peter works for you, right? As an intern? So, why do you care so much about him?”

Tony looked lost for words for a moment, before sighing, and just deciding to tell the truth, or at least some of it. 

“I recruited Peter, because I knew what he could do, how smart he was. He is a little genius, and he works so hard, so he was perfect. But I only meant to have him as a sort of...protege I guess. I didn’t mean to get attached, but damn that kid.” 

He looked up, eyes damp but unwaveringly sincere. “He’s like a son to me. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to him.”

Flash nodded because knew what he was talking about. The only reason he bullied Peter, was because he knew, and everyone else knew, that Peter was smarter than almost everyone else. It made Flash so mad, because no matter how much money his parents had, his school was made for the smartest of the smart, and Peter made him feel stupid. 

But Peter was a good kid, he never retaliated, he never pushed back even though he probably should, and he was unrelentingly nice. It was so annoying. In reality, Flash was jealous, and that’s why he bullied Peter. Not because Peter deserved it. 

“Yeah, he gets under your skin like that.” The words could have been harsh, but his tone was soft, defeated, and Tony nodded. 

“Mr Stark?”

Three pairs of feet smacked the floor, as they all stood, Ned sitting up as much as he could from his bed. The Doctor had just walked in, holding her clipboard, and looking towards Tony, as he went to greet her. 

“Dr Cassidy, how is he?”

The woman looked grim, something that made them all nervous. “He’s stable, but his condition is serious. Ketamine affects the central nervous system, and it can limit how much oxygen reaches the brain, and vital organs. Because he ingested such a large amount, his brain was deprived of enough oxygen to cause a seizure. We just...we don’t know how much damage it caused.”

Tony almost couldn't breathe. “There’s damage?”

The Doctor, looked nervously to the two young boys listening, and gestured to Tony and Steve to talk privately with her. 

Tony nodded, Steve following after. 

Dr Cassidy’s face was grim; she had always hated delivering bad news. “He’s in serious trouble right now. And there’s not much else I can do for him, unless you restore his powers. With his enhanced metabolism and healing factor, he might be able to pull through this, otherwise you could be looking at permanent brain damage. It’s his only shot, Tony.”

Steve rubbed at the back of his neck, nervously. “I can call Strange, you call May, let her know whats happened.”

Tony swallowed his fear, the overwhelming, choking fear that Peter could be lost, and focussed. “I’ll call Ned’s parents too. They should know where their son is. I also need to have a chat to that Kevin kid, maybe introduce him to this new weapon I’ve been working on-”

Steve gripped the other man's shoulder, tight. “No, let the police handle him, he’ll get what he deserves. Focus on Peter right now.”

Tony wanted to murder whatever little shit thought it would be a good idea to go around drugging teenagers, but Steve was right. 

Calling May was not an easy thing. She worried about Peter as much as Tony did, so, in the end he decided not to call her at all. “Friday, have Happy pick her up.” She deserved more than a phone call, and he didn’t want her driving after hearing such awful news.

Steve put his own phone down, after a tense conversation with the other Stephen. 

“He’s coming now, and he’s using a portal, so it should be quick.”

Flash and Ned were tucked up in the infirmary, safe and kept away from the mess of noise and raw emotion that filled the hallway outside of Peter's room. 

May was already crying when she arrived, but she began sobbing loudly when she saw her nephew through the door window. “Oh my god, Peter! My baby!”

Tony held her before she could fall, closing his eyes so that he wouldn’t have to see Peter in that hospital bed, looking pale and empty; face half covered by the oxygen mask that he so desperately needed. 

Light exploded through the hall, as Dr Strange portalled in, immediately taking Peter’s charts and scans from Dr Cassidy. He frowned at what he found, and went into the teenagers quiet room, to undo the damage and restore Peter’s powers. He didn’t like to mess with matters of the universe, but Peters powers should not have been taken in the first place, but had been on accident, so technically he was just restoring what had been broken. 

It took a while, but finally Flash and Ned were allowed to see their classmate, Ned feeling much better than he had before. 

May was asleep, cheek pressed to Peter’s hand on the bed. He was still unconscious, but he looked a little stronger than he had before. 

“Is he okay, now?” Ned sounded so hopeful, and Tony nodded, as he watched the sleeping kid. “He’s doing better. Dr Cassidy said she’ll take another scan in the morning and see how he is then.”

Cap was there too, leaning against the wall, but came forward to pat Ned’s back as the teenager stood by Peters bed and took his best friend’s limp hand in his. “Happy’s going to take you home. Your parents know about what happened, but they know you’re okay.”

Ned sniffed wiping his wet eyes, as he shook his head. “I want to stay.”

Caps soft voice was rosolute, leaving no room for arguments. “You can see him tomorrow. You need to sleep.”

Ned nodded reluctantly,not wanting to leave his friend, but unable to leave his parents worrying about him all night. 

Flash stood awkwardly in the back of the room, not knowing if he could move forward, or what he was supposed to do. Tony noticed, and nodded towards him. “I called your dad, he’s flying back tomorrow, so you can stay here till he gets home. He's not mad at you, by the way. He was just worried, You should call him.”

The teenager nodded, grateful and more than a little surprised. What a strange night it had been.

By the next morning it all seemed so unreal, the fear, the Avengers showing up to his home, but they were all still there when Flash opened his eyes. 

He’d been given a room to sleep in, the one next to Peters, and he heard talking when he woke up. 

“-much better. The scans are looking really good.” That was the nice doctor they’d seen last night. 

“Oh thank god. So, he’s going to be okay?” A wobbly woman's voice, probably Peters Aunt, and then the doctors voice again. 

“Yes, he’ll be fine. He should take it easy for a few days, but he’ll be back to getting into trouble in no time.”

Thank god. As much as Flash knew it wasn’t technically his fault that Peter had been drugged, he still felt responsible, and it felt like a weight off his shoulders to know that Peter would be okay. Although, now he may have to go back to bullying him, instead of caring. 

A knock came at the door, pulling Flash from his thoughts, and he looked up to see Tony smiling at him. 

“Hey kid, I got some good news; Peters going to be fine. He's not awake yet, but the doctor said he’s doing much better. Ned’s coming in to see him soon, you can see him too if you like. Also, the police called; they’ve picked up Kevin. They’re charging him with distribution of an illegal substance, and multiple charges of Assault, for drugging Peter and those other kids. He’s going away for a very long time.”

Flash sighed, relieved to hear the asshole that had caused their horrible, traumatic evening, was going to be brought to justice. “That’s good. I always hated him.”

Tony hesitated, before coming to Flash’s bedside, folding his hands in his lap. “I know last night was an overwhelming situation, and it was really stressful and scary. But you did a good job, and you saved Peters life. If you hadn’t helped him and if you hadn’t kept a cool head and called me, he wouldn’t have made it, and that Kevin kids charges would be upgraded to murder. So, thank you.”

He held out his hand, and Flash didn’t know if he could move. Tony Stark wanted to shake his hand. He waited a second too long, before he snapped his brain to awareness and took the man's hand. 

“You’re welcome, Sir.”

“Come on, let's get you some breakfast so you can see Peter.”

 

May was still in her nephews room, when Flash entered, and Ned was there too babbling on about how crazy it had all been. 

“It was so scary, it was like my body was all weird, and I couldn’t think or anything. I don’t even remember all of it, just that Flash was there and...dude he saved you.”

Flash paused in the doorway, as three heads turned towards him. Peter was still looking like he was a step away from death, but he was awake, his half lidded, tired eyes finding Flash in the dimly lit room. He had a nasal cannula running under his nose, and leads trailing out of the top of his gown, making him look a little like a charging cyborg. Or just a really sick person in a hospital. 

Flash was nervous. He didn’t belong there; he bullied Peter, he hated him. Just because he saved him once, didn’t mean they weren’t going to think he was any less of a douche. 

Peters voice was so weak, it seemed like Tony had to have been lying when he said he was going to be okay. But May was smiling where she held his hand. 

“Hey, Flash.”

He swallowed his nerves and put on his mask of confidence, smirking as he walked to the bed. “Hey Penis.”

Peter laughed softly, before his face settled into something more sincere. “I heard you saved my life. Thank you.” 

May smiled wider, brushing Peters hair back and placing a kiss on his temple, before turning to Flash. “Thank you for saving him. I don’t know what I’d do without my little man.”

Peter turned to her, leaning into her touch, even as he whined about the pet name. “Mayyyy.”

Flash just shrugged, as if it weren’t all that big of a deal. “Yeah whatever, I say you make it up to me by getting me that date with Black Widow. Since, apparently you know her.”

Peter shrugged as much as he could while his body felt like burnt rubber, worn out and floppy. “I don’t know her, know her. I’ve just met her a couple of times, but we didn’t even talk or anything-”

Flash laughed, eyes wide. “What the hell, Parker. I was joking! You’ve met Black Widow?”

Peter laughed, before it broke off with a cough, leaving him tired. Flash’s smile faded into something honest. His hand found Peters knee, as he patted it. 

“Thanks for not dying in my bathroom. I’m glad you’re okay, Peter.”

It was probably the first time he’d ever called him by his real name, and Peter smiled. “Thanks Flash.”


End file.
